I don't know how he knew my name
by DancingSamurai
Summary: The title is random XD  but how did he?  Why did he want me?  did he know me?  Was he stalking me?  I don't know, but I hate him already...or do I?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: As in my other fic, Ryuzaki is eighteen. Don't kill me . (With your Death Note ;))**

**

* * *

**

I sighed and looked at my phone. The number wasn't coming up, but they had left a message telling me to come to the cafe at 31 West Street. I knew better than to go, but they voice was disguised with some kind of machine, and that made me curious. Who was this person? They told me to not be alarmed, but is that what a kid napper says? I wasn't a kid, I was seventeen years old, but still. I decided to go and just watch, not look for anyone, for all I knew, this could a be a trap.

I got on a bus and sat, playing with my fingers. My long brown hair fell over my shoulders, and hid my jean shirt. My green eyes avoided the late afternoon glare. I rubbed my feet together, wishing I wasn't the black sneakers, but knew I had to to get on the bus. A few moments later, it stopped and I exited the vehicle. I entered the cafe and looked over the quiet, cool space. There were people, but no one looked suspicious. I didn't know who to look for, so I sat at a table and ordered a cup of chamomile tea with a lemon. Someone came in, but they didn't look like they were looking for someone. Five minutes later my tea and lemon arrived. I thanked the waiter and scoped the cafe, blowing gently on the hot liquid in my hand.

I was excited and had fluttering in my stomach, because I somehow knew this was important. Like life changing important. I took a sip of tea and stared at the wall, then heard the bell above the door ring. I turned and saw a man, probably my age. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt. He had panda eyes which shine in the light. His hair was chocolate brown and he looked like he was searching for someone. He looked over the tables, then saw me. I looked away, but noticed that he was coming toward me. I almost threw up when he sat at my table and stared at me. This was the man?

"Don't look so nervous, it's not like this is a blind date or anything," the man told me, biting his thumb nail. He sat in an odd way, legs pulled up to his chest, and his eyes were very stare-ish. He seemed to look everything over and remember it. This made me feel uncomfortable and I shifted uneasily in my seat., I hated this person already.

"Anyway, hello Emiko, how are you?" he asked. I blinked, staring at him. How did he know my name?

"Why are you staring? It's not very polite," the man told me, and stared at me, not leaving my eyes.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know, btu it will be longer. I don't really know why this is T, but there might be some language in later chapters, so I guess it's fine XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more soon!**

**Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"How the Hell do you know my name?" I asked, slightly taken aback at his statement about staring.

"I have been watching you, Emiko. And no, I am no stalker, pervert or anything, just a detective. My name is Ryuzaki, and I want you to join the task force," he answered.

"What task force?" I asked. Did this have to do with that Kira case. I had been interested in it, for it was puzzling and interesting.

"The one for tha Kira case. Come with me to HQ, we can talk more there," he told me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! How do I know that you're not a kidnapper or something?" I countered, not liking this man at all.

"I am no kidnapper. If I was, I would have asked you in secluded place, not a crowded cafe," Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"But why me?" I asked finally.

"Well, you seem very intelligent. You love puzzles, and books. You are different than others, that I know. You're eyes tell me things. You are lonely and you're an orphan. You want something good to finally happen in your life. You want a man to love you, you want someone to love you, even if it is just a friend. You want to do things, Emiko, you want to be a detective," Ryuzaki said. I almost gasped at how accurate he was. Shit, how did he know? I thought.

"Fine, I'll go," I replied. He stood awkwardly, his posture very bad. I stood also and followed him, leaving the yen on the table for the waiter to pick up. He was silent as I followed him into a black car. There was a driver who asked where to go.

"HQ, Watari," Ryuzaki answered.

"Did you get her?" Watari asked, apparently not knowing I was actually in the car.

"Yes Watari, she is right next to me," Ryuzaki answered bluntly.

"I apologize miss! I thought that Ryuzaki would have blown it! I mean, um, never mind," Watari said, flustering. I sighed and then remembered what Ryuzaki had told the driver only a moment before. I was right next him? I looked beside me and saw my arm was touching his. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but there was a slight blush which disappeared only a second later, I scooted away from him, making a space. I thought that he moved closer, but decided against it. Just as long as he wasn't touching me.

"What is HQ?" I asked.

"Headquarters, you know, where-" Ryuzaki started.

"I know what a headquarters is Ryuzaki, I'm not dumb like you might think," I told him harshly. I thought I heard a laugh from up in the front, but shook it off.

"I know you're not dumb," Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah, but I don't what a headquarters is? Do you think all women are dumb as dirt?"

"No, I think you are very intelligent. Almost like me," Ryuzaki replied, equally as nasty. I rolled my eyes.

"In fact, you might be better," Ryuzaki whispered in my ear. I blushed as his nose brushed against my cheek. I quickly regained my senses and smacked him hard on the cheek. Not a pervert? Yeah right.

"Okay, yeah, I deserved that," he stated, touching his red cheek. I clenched my fists. I really hated this perverted, panda bear detective. The car stopped and I looked out the tinted window. I saw a hotel sign. Hotel? this was the headquarters? I opened the door and then closed it hard behind me, hearing a groan. I looked behind me and saw Ryuzaki rubbing his head. I almost stopped and asked him if he was all right, but stopped and turned, pretending I didn't see him.

The hotel was one of the most expensive, fancy in all Tokyo. I gaped at the high ceiling and marble floor. The elevators were almost to pretty to go inside. They were carpeted with red and gold, the walls beautiful dark wood. They played classical music and it was awkward. Ryuzaki and the tall, silent man (Watari) were next to me, just staring at the doors. They opened and I almost gasped. The halls were creme and had fancy trim, the floors were marble and judging by the darkness under the doors, the rooms were carpeted. There were plants in tall beautiful vases standing on little tables.

I followed the two down the hall, looking all around me. I did see them stop and I ran into Ryuzaki**. **I took a step back and noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, followed by a smile.

"Not used to this, are you?" he asked bluntly.

"No, mister know-it-all, I'm not used to it. Not every one is rich and a low life like you," I replied coldly. I noticed a smile on Watari's face, but ignored it. Ryuzaki sighed.

"I fear our relationship isn't off to a great start," he said, putting a key in the door lock.

"Nope, not at all you panda bear," I replied, then bit my lip, not believing I called him that out loud.

"Panda bear, huh? Aren't they, what most call, cute?" Ryuzaki teased, the door clicking open.

"*sigh* No, not like that. It's your eyes, you pervert," I countered.

"You were looking in my eyes?" he asked.

"No- idiot, never mind, let's just go inside," I told him. He opened the door and entered before me, letting the door hit me. I scowled but regained my posture when I saw other people in the room.

"So," said a brown haired boy, "this is Emiko?"

* * *

**du-dun-duh! Who are these people ;) ?**

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, who are you?" I asked them. There was the boy with brown hair, a middle aged man with a graying mustache, and a younger looking man with black hair and a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, who's Emiko?" the black haired man asked.

"A new detective that we were studying, the older man answered.

"Wait, why wasn't I ever mentioned to about this?" the black haired man wanted to know.

"Shut up Matsuda, nobody cares," the older man said. The boy with brown hair rolled his hazel eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello, I'm Light Yagami, this is my father, you call him Chief (**that is the correct spelling, right?) **or Chief Yagami. That's Matsuda," Light told me. I nodded.

"Well, um, I guess you al know I'm Emiko," I told them. They all nodded. "Um, why am I actually here?"

"Ryuzaki has been studying whoever comes to our interest. Light here saw you at his university and informed us of you abilities. We started watching you, and decided that we wanted you on this case along with us," Chief Yagami answered. "You are an outstanding woman by the way, no wonder Light noticed you, beautiful and smart," he added. Light looked at the floor and blushed. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Ryuzaki tense and tighten his fists. Why did he care if this Light guy liked her?

"So you think that I want to be a detective here?" I asked.

"Well, you followed me here," Ryuzaki said, turning to sit oddly in a chair. Chief Yagami motioned for me to come over to him. I agreed, feeling safer around a man who was looked like he could protect me if someone tried to touch me.

"Ryuzaki needs help, Emiko. Don't think he stalked you, he just needs you," he told me.

"Thank you, Chief Yagami, but what can I do? I'm an eighteen (seventeen...? I forgot XD) year old girl who doesn't really know anything about the case," I lied about that last part, I did know a lot about the case.

"You're lying, Emiko," Ryuzaki said from behind me.

"What?" I asked him, wondering how he knew.

"You're fidgeting with your hair, twirling it in your fingers, that means you're nervous which means it's a seventy-seven and three quarter chance that you actually are," Ryuzaki said.

"You have to be kidding, percentages about nervousness, you have issues, man, serious, OCD issues," I told him, sitting down in the only empty chair in the room, inconveniently next to Ryuzaki.

"You're flustered in my presence, you like me, love me even. That's why you're nervous, "Ryuzaki said, flattering himself.

"What? I'm flustered in your presence? Idiot, fine, I do know about the case, okay?" I said, wanting to hit him.

"We know you know about it," Matsuda told me.

"Huh?"

"We have been watching your every move, Emiko," Ryuzaki said.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Pervert! What's wrong with you?" I asked, thinking of me getting dressed.

"Oh, I would never miss out on a chance to put cameras in a bathroom (abridged series, thanks XD)," Ryuzaki said, smiling slightly.

"Oh my fu-" I started, but Light cut me off.

"Not in your bathroom and we all left when you changed, don't listen to him," Light told me, touching my arm.

"Thanks Light, "I said, feeling a fluttering when he touched my arm. Ryuzaki bit his lip and clenched his fists. This thought suddenly came to me, and made me almost laugh.

Was Ryuzaki...jealous?

* * *

Bye! thanks for reading! would've been longer, but my laptop battery is low! Bye! Gotta go before it dies XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this! I am doing my best!**

**

* * *

**

I thought about that for a while, thinking of how embarrassed he would be if I brought it up. I hated him, but not that much, I suppose. We were sitting around the coffee table, Ryuzaki had sat next to me, just to spite me, I'm sure.

"What do I do?" I asked, wanting to help. Everyone was looking at evidence lying on the table. I sipped tea and was deep in thought. My eyes looked over the evidence and I made connections.

"Well, do you see anything?" asked Chief Yagami.

"Well, yeah," I told him. I picked up the pen and put it next to the piece of notebook paper. There was suicide note from Naomi Miozora. The pen ink was the same as the one on the paper.

"How did you that?" asked Light, slightly annoyed, but tried to hide it.

"Well, it just, you know, clicked," I tried to explain, not knowing how. I saw a fingerprint on the pen, it was greasy, like potato chips. I hoped the others saw it too, but they say anything.

"You knew the ink went to the pen?" Light asked.

"Yeah, Light, that's what I just said," I replied.

"Odd how I didn't see that," Ryuzaki commented.

"Not really," I answered.

"Now why is that? I was just saying something and you insult me," Ryuzaki told me.

"I wondering why? Oh right, you're a perverted panda!" I said.

"Panda?"

"Shut up! You're eyes!"

"Right..." Ryuzaki said, no emotion in his voice.

"Don't listen to him, Emiko, he's just weird," Light said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at how cold his hands were, but wasn't quite sure if I liked it or not. I bit the inside of my lip, and his hand withdrew. I looked at Chief Yagami and then Matsuda. They were staring at the pen and paper, wondering how the connection was made. Ryuzaki saw the distinction, and shook his head at how stupid he had been. The pen nib had been used, and the the dried ink on the tip matched the dried ink on the paper. He looked admiringly at me, thinking I didn't see him.

I debated punching him, but despite myself, decided not to. I really hated this guy, but if I did hit him, what would the others think? I didn't want to make a bad impression on all the others like I did Ryuzaki. Well, I didn't make the bad impression, he did. He was the weird detective, not me. Hell, I'm not even a detective, so I couldn't be a weird one, right? I was thinking too much, I knew that.

"That's really good," Ryuzaki whispered to me, brushing a hand over mine, then "accidentally" held it. I smacked him again, and the others looked up, hearing the sharp sound.

"You deserved that, pervert," I said harshly, getting up and going on the other side of the table. Chief Yagami looked at me, then Ryuzaki, not able to do anything, for the previous exchange was a mystery to him. Matsuda had heard "pervert", so he could guess what went on. Light had seen the whole thing, and smiled despite himself. He needed to get close to Emiko, find out her full name and kill her.

"Ryuzaki is not pervert, Emiko. He just has...well, um, tendencies?" Matsuda offered.

"So whispering in my ear and brushing his nose against my face is a tendency?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, um, no, but it was probably-" Matsuda started.

"It was to see how you would react, doing that and seeing the reaction can tell me a lot about a person, remember Light?" Ryuzaki looked at him, and I thought that I saw him wink to make Light feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway, you should probably be going," Ryuzaki told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit disappointed to leave, but not letting it show.

"It means you should go home," Ryuzaki put it bluntly.

"All right," I said, feeling tired. I looked at my watch. 10:34. I really had no place to go. My mother was dead, father left me, my foster father was an abusive drunk who didn't give a flying crap about me. I doubt he even knew my name.

"She should stay here," Matsuda said, looking at his laptop screen. What?

"Why?" Chief Yagami said, then looked at the screen, after a moment he nodded.

"Sorry," they said.

"What?" Light asked curiously. Matsuda closed his laptop, not knowing if he should show Light. Ryuzaki had suspicions about Light, so he told him bluntly.

"Her father is abusive, nothing more," Ryuzaki answered. I blushed and looked at the floor, mad and ashamed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked at to see Chief Yagami.

"I'll show you to your room," he said, and led me forward. I nodded to everyone- except Ryuzaki- and Chief Yagami opened a door. I entered, and he nodded goodnight. I climbed into the bed and turned out the light. I fell asleep instantly, the day tiring me out entirely.

I awoke the next morning, and rolled over. There was a nice warmth radiating beside me, and I snuggled closer to it. I felt something soft with the tips of my fingers, and opened my eyes, almost screaming. Ryuzaki was right beside me, sleeping. I didn't know what to do. He was warm and I was cold, but he was a creep and I was fragile. But, he was sleeping. I decided- half against my conscience will- to snuggle closer to him. I turned so that if he awoke, he couldn't kiss me. I closed my eyes, not sure if I was enjoying it or not. He would think that it was his fault if he woke before I came to my senses. I sighed just as I felt an arm go around me. I froze, and my eyes flew open. I gasped as Ryuzaki held me. He wasn't awake, for his arm was limp, but firm enough to hold me and tell me that I couldn't move without him knowing.

I realized I was still in my jeans, denim shirt and t-shirt. My hair was soft and smelled nice, but I hoped that the creep next to me didn't notice. Wait- wasI the creep? After all, I was the one who moved closer to him. But he was the one who came in here. Why was he in here? Wasn't this my room?

"Hey, Emiko, I was- oh, uh, sorry," Matsuda said from the door. I shot up, awakening Ryuzaki. His hand fell to mine and my cheeks blushed in anger, not at Matsuda, but Ryuzaki.

"No- Matsuda, come in, please," I told him.

"Well, I was just going to tell you that Ryuzaki came in here last night and never came out, so if you saw him sleeping on the floor to not be alarmed, but it seems as though you already know..." Matsuda blushed in embarrassment.

"Can you close the door for a moment?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Matsuda replied, and closed the door quickly. I looked fiercely to Ryuzaki who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, biting his nail again. He was just staring at me.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him, and not in a friendly manner.

"The question should be, why are you in here?" Ryuzaki corrected. I opened my mouth in confusion, but it made perfect sense to him.

"What?" I yelled, throwing another pillow at him, this time pushing him to the floor with a thud.

"This is my room, Emiko. Which means my bed," Ryuzaki pointed to the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the bedspread, blushing in embarrassment and anger.

"Well, if you knew I was in here, why not ask me to leave?" I asked coldly.

"You were sleeping..."

"So? I would never want to be in the same bed as a creep like you!" I told him. I thought about the Kira case. I really wanted to get away from him and start working on it.

"Remember, you snuggled up to me," Ryuzaki said, gripping my wrist so I had to look at him. I bit my lip. We locked eyes, and Matsuda opened the door to see me leaning off the bed, Ryuzaki holding my wrist, staring into my eyes, pillows on the floor... It was awkward.

"Um, Ryuzaki, we have a tape from the second Kira. They sent it to the computer, you better come," Matsuda said, and left the doorway quickly.

"We'll continue this later?" Ryuzaki said, standing up. I couldn't tell if it was a demand or question, but one thing was sure- I did not want to sleep in the same bed as him ever again.

"No, see ya," I left quickly to go into the kitchen and make tea. I opened the tea kettle and filled it with water, dropping it in the sink in anger, but picking it up quickly. I set it on the stove and lit a match, then turned on the gas. I ignited the stove, but watched the match burn out, nearly burning my fingertips. as the flame burned, I thought about Ryuzaki.

'My hate for you is like a flame, Ryuzaki. It burns and I can't live without it. It shows and you can't put it out,' I thought, then through out the burnt stick.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know what to do, so I sat in the living room drinking tea while the others talked. They finally played something on the laptop that made my heart beat wildly.

"_Hello my friends, this is the Second Kira speaking. I will tell you who Kira is if you promise to do me one and any favor. He likes potato chips, but apparently you already know that, for your new ally Emiko figured that out. Emiko, if you figure out who Kira is without me, not only will I be amazed, but I will kill you. This is a serious threat, I will kill you. If you agree, please reply on television, L, I hope to see you tonight at seven. Goodbye," _and it was cut short. The voice was also disguised, but it was obvious it was a woman.

"It's a woman, the Second Kira," I muttered, mostly to myself, thinking the others knew.

"How do you figure that?" Light asked quickly.

"Well, she said 'he' and also said that if I figure out who Kira is, they will kill me, obviously they know I'm a girl. It's a sick game of spite I'm used to playing with kids at school. I'm almost certain it's a girl," I told him.

"And we now know Kira is a man," Matsuda said. We all nodded.

"And he lives in the area. The question is, is he a school boy or a working man?" Chief Yagami said.

"Well, I came to the conclusion that he is a school boy, judging by the first week of killings. I also know that he is related to a member of the task force, and judging by who's left, there are only three possible people. Light, your sons, Matsuda, Akiri and Aikara, the twins," Ryuzaki bit his lip, then into a piece of cake.

I couldn't help but ask: "Seriously? Cake for breakfast?"

"Yes, would you like some," he said, offering me a fork-full. I shook my head at his offer.

"Absolutely-" I started to 'not', but he shoved the fork in my mouth. I gulped down the cake, for I had no choice, the fork was still in my mouth. I didn't get to taste it, for the surprise was too great. "What in Hell was that?"

"You had low blood sugar, never had breakfast, did we?" Ryuzaki asked, wiping the fork on a napkin before continuing eating.

"Please tell me you wiped that off before putting in my mouth?" I told him. He played with his slice of cake, me staring at him. "Well?"

"Um..." he started. I shot up and ran over to him, grabbing the cake and flinging it on the table, then grabbed his shirt collar and shook it hard, then smacked him. The others pulled me off him, me breathing hard in anger.

"This is no time to flirt," Chief Yagami told us.

"Flirt? That guy put a used fork in my mouth!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Ryuzaki who calmly sat, rubbing his throat. Whoops, he had had a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Well, uh, yeah, Ryuzaki, I have to agree with Emiko, that is pretty gross, no offense," Chief Yagami nodded. I sat down next to him, glaring at Ryuzaki who went back to eating his cake calmly.

"Are you sure it can only be those three?" I asked him coldly. He nodded.

"Certain, no one else had access to the information, they are all in school, they are all men, and all seem to have issues," Ryuzaki explained.

"Hey! I do not have issues and I'm not Kira," Light said. Ryuzaki raised the handcuffs.

"Deaths have gone down since I've done this, yes, they are still occurring, but I believe that is the doing of the second Kira. And I think you know the Second Kira, Light, especially if you are Kira yourself," I noticed how open Ryuzaki was with this case, and the handcuffs for the first time. I wonder when they put them on...

"Ryuzaki, are you going to agree to the Second Kira's wishes?" Matsuda asked quickly.

"Well, it will probably be to share my name. I believe I won't get out of this case alive, Matsuda," Ryuzaki told us. For the first time, I felt bad for him. He was just a lonely teenage detective after all. Probably never loved anyone, had a girlfriend... Wait! What was I thinking? Feeling bad for this pervert! Absurd! Stupid! How dare my brain think something like that. I sighed. He was a huge jerk, but I don't think I wanted him to die...just drop off the face of the earth.

"Ryuzaki, I don't think we should do it, and I doubt our families are involved at all," Chief Yagami said.

"Well, I do not want to believe it, but I think that I am right. I will give it time, see what the Kira's do, and-" Ryuzaki was interrupted by a knock on the door. Watari looked out the peep hole.

"Light's girlfriend," he reported, not opening the door. Light groaned. He had a girlfriend and he had a crush on my? What was wrong with these people? Have they no sense or will power?

"You can let Misa-Misa in, Watari," Ryuzaki told him. He opened the door and in flew a young, blond girl. She wore a short black and red dress, her hair in pigtails. her shoes were black tennis shoes, but she clearly wasn't the type of girl who played. Her nail were black and she wore a lot of eyeshadow and red lip stick. Her squeal when she saw Light hurt my ears and I almost gagged when she lfew at him and hugged him. He hugged her back awkwardly, and she planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Ready for our date Light?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. He looked to his father, either for an excuse not to go or permission. Chief Yagami nodded, and Misa started out the door. As Light passed me, he brushed his hand over my hair. I gasped again at how cold his hands were as they quickly touched my neck. I bit my chapped lip and stood quickly, then circled the couch, kicking him in the shin as he passed, then hit him in the jaw. He gasped and groaned, Misa turned to see me beating her boyfriend and pounced on my, sending me to the floor. I bet she would have bit me if Light didn't pull her off me.

"It's all right Misa-Misa, this girl just has bad manners," he said, gently leading her out of the room. He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I now hated two people here.

"Why did you do that, Emiko?" Matsuda asked, but I could see a slight smile on his face.

"Did you see what he did?" I asked, pointing to the closed door. Ryuzaki was the only one who nodded.

"What?" asked Chief Yagami.

"He rubbed her neck then winked at her," Ryuzaki answered, like it was nothing to get worked up about.

"Not to mention in front of his girlfriend!" I added, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting down next to Matsuda.

"I'll have to talk him when I get home tonight," Chief Yagami said, shaking his head.

"Wait, you don't stay in the night?" I asked.

"No, we all go home, well, Ryuzaki doesn't, he stays here."

"What about Watari?" I asked.

"No, I give him nights off," Ryuzaki told me.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, face palming myself.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing, I guess," I replied and bit my tongue. Ryuzaki and I had been alone all night? I glanced at him, and he looked away from him. I really, really hated him now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about lunchtime when Light came back. I didn't look at him, but asked: "Back already?"

"Yeah. she dumped me," Light said, his voice a little relieved. I shook my head in disgust.

"What did I get myself into? You're an egocentric, inconsiderate jerk and Ryuzaki is a perv," I sighed.

"Excuse me? I am not a perv, Emiko," Ryuzaki told me equally ass nasty. I made a face at him and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Son, Emiko has something for you," Chief Yagami told me without looking up from his computer.

"Really? What?" Light said, winking at me and looking me over. I bit my lip, and took a step close to him. He smiled as I neared him more.

"Light, I think that you are," I stopped talked when I was right next to him. Wanting to spite him, I stood on tiptoe and took a breath, pretending I was going to whisper, and screamed in his ear: " I think you are big fat perverted jerk who doesn't deserve anyone!"

He opened his eyes wide and put a hand to his ear, then smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand away and punched him. I kneed him in the groin and knocked his feet out from under him. I then kicked him hard in the side, and would have done more if Ryuzaki and Chief Yagami hadn't pulled me away.

"You said you would only punch him," Chief Yagami said. I clenched my fists. Ryuzaki made me turn and face him, then slapped me. Lightly, but I was still shocked.

"What the Hell was that for?" Light asked, getting off the floor, his voice cracking.

"For flirting with me in front of Misa-Misa! You disgust me you weirdo!" I told him.

"Emiko! Get a hold of yourself!" Ryuzaki shook me. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.

"I am, he's just...I hate...Let me go!" I cried out and ran away from him, hiding behind Matsuda who looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, Ryuzaki? The Second Kira just called my phone. They told us to meet them in the library, pronto," Matsuda informed him.

"Watari, get the chest," Ryuzaki ordered.

"Chest?" I asked.

"Yes, it has our disguises in it. You, Emiko, will dress in a suit, hair up. I'll be a business man," Ryuzaki said.

"What about-" I started.

"Yes, Chief Yagami and Matsuda will be there in the shadows, help us if anything goes wrong," Ryuzaki explained, opening the chest Watari handed him and giving me a brown skirt, white collared shirt, glasses, matching brown suit jacket, and hair chopsticks. I bit my tongue from making a comment, and went in Ryuzaki's room to change, locking the door behind me.

When I was done changing, I put my hair up and put on the fake glasses, luckily they didn't impair my vision. I exited the room and Ryuzaki handed me heels. I put them on, and noticed he was, well, handsome. He wore a black business suit and dress shoes, though his hair wasn't brushed. He had put make up on to hide the shadow beneath his eyes. His tie wasn't on right. I quickly redid it, the others watching, and I could have sworn I saw Ryuzaki smiling. I backed away and looked him over, he did the same to me.

"You're good, Emiko. You have to promise to do whatever I say without question, got it?" Ryuzaki told me.

"Got it," I sighed.

"And I mean everything, this is the Second Kira we're talking about here," Ryuzaki replied.

"I know, and I will, let's go!"

We arrived at the large library several minutes later. Ryuzaki told us to look for anyone suspicious. I scoped the fiction section, many kids prowling the aisles. I saw the computer lab and non-fiction were crowded with adults, and on a Saturday. Weird.

I saw Ryuzaki sitting on a couch near the front of the library. I came over and sat down next to him.

"See anyone?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You?" he asked.

"No," I replied, and noticed a lot of people glancing or staring at us.

"Ryuzaki."

"Hm?"

"There are people staring at us," I said uncomfortably.

"I noticed. I know how to make them look away."

"How?" I asked.

"Kiss me," he said.

"No," I told him.

"Or they will keep staring and figure out our identities," Ryuzaki reasoned.

"On the lips?"

"Of course," he replied. I really didn't want to kiss this perv, but I had to, right? I turned to look at him and swallowed. I knew I had to make it real. It was obvious we were teenagers. I leaned closer to him, and stopped, about to pull away when he closed the distance. I was about to smack him when I realized he wasn't kissing my lips, but my cheek, but to other people, it looked like it was on the lips. I rolled my eyes to look at the people, and they look away. I almost sighed in relief when Ryuzaki ran a hand through my hair. I blushed despite myself. Why wasn't he backing away?

His breath smelled of sweets and I wished it would go away. He moved his lips on my cheek and I pinched his ear- hard.

"Ow," he muttered, and backed off.

"Perv," I replied.

"Um, hello?" said a girl in a black and red dress- and familiar black and red dress. Her hair was down, but the eyes clicked. This was Misa.

"Hello Misa," Ryuzaki said.

"Um, I am," she trailed off.

"The Second Kira,' I finished for her. She gaped at me, and so did Ryuzaki. I got it now. She was Light's pet, he was Kira. She was the Second Kira, had to be. Had to be. That phrase reverberated in my mind as hey stared at me, wondering why I dare say something like that, to this girl. I didn't know she was innocent.


	7. Chapter 7

Light and Ryuk walked through the deserted park. They were going to give Rem the Death Note. Light wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't even look at Ryuk.

"You know Light," started Ryuk with the bone-chilling voice of his, "Once you give Rem the Death Note, you'll have no memory and I'll be gone forever?" Light turned his head to look at the Shinigami, but turned his gaze forward.

"If Misa could do it, I can too," he said, kicking the dirt.

"You broke it off?" asked Ryuk.

"Yup, thank God," Light said, then stopped talking. They were silent until they got to the clearing.

Rem appeared in the middle of the ring. Ryuk looked to Light, no emotion at all. It was a quiet exchange, no words spoken, nothing. As the Shinigamis disappeared, Light blacked-out. A moment later he awoke, not knowing why he was in the middle of the park. There was an apple core beside him, but he didn't taste apple in his mouth. Hell, he didn't even like apples.

He walked out of the park and to his home, not remembering the Kira investigation until he saw it on the news.

'Hm,' he thought, 'interesting...'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short ^_^ I just got to that part so I needed to include it! Sorry! Sumimasenga! **

**Agrigato for reading!**

**~DancingSamurai  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up at this girl, then realized why she looked so familiar. She was on all those magazines and in a bunch of movies. They still looked at me. Was it that alien a statement? She had Second Kira written all over her.

"Um, excuse me! I don't even know what a First Kira is," she said, her voice much more direct and accusing than earlier. I looked to Ryuzaki. He was motionless.

"Did you tell us to meet you here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ummmmmm, nope! I don't even know why I'm here! I hate reading," she giggled.

Ryuzaki and I locked eyes. Though we hated each other and loved our differences, it was clear we both despised this girl. Something was nagging at me though. Her voice was too high pitch for even the disguised voice. She had a Brooklyn accent too, so she couldn't be the Second Kira.

"I apologize for making the quick assumption," I said, standing up. She nodded. She clearly didn't recognize us from earlier. Ryuzaki stood too.

"We must be going now," he said, we turned to leave. She stopped us.

"Wait! I saw you two kissing! I remember what it was like to be in love with someone! Here.." she took a piece of paper out of a printer and got a pen. Her hand flew over the paper, and she soon gave us a picture of a heart with smaller hearts inside. Around the side of the heart was 'Best luck for love! ~Misa Amane'. There were spaces for our names inside the heart as well. We took it and thanked her, hurrying to exit the building.

"So Misa isn't the Second Kira?" asked Ryuzaki. we were in the car now, Matsuda to left, Ryuzaki my right. Chief Yagami was up front with Watari.

"No, I guess not..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, and way to play it cool, Emiko. Almost blew our cover," Ryuzaki commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Like kissing me did anything you perv," I shot back. Matsuda whistled.

"You guys kissed?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I kissed the side of her mouth, but-" Ryuzaki said.

"It was a pretend kiss thank god," I said.

"It so was real," Ryuzaki taunted.

"That's what she said," I replied, rolling my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we going to play the tape on television Ryuzaki?" asked Chief Yagami.

"We can't," Ryuzaki replied, biting his thumbnail. Most of the time, habits like that might be annoying or gross, but I did it too, so I couldn't say anything.

"Why?" Matsuda inquired. Were they stupid? The Second Kira said my name, if we played it, it would probably blow my cover. Not only that, but my dad probably knew by then that I was missing, and would figure I was working with the case. I don't see why I should be worried, I mean really- he was a drunken idiot.

"They said Emiko's name, Matsuda. Now she needs to change her name so people won't be able to find her," Ryuzaki answered.

"But it was only her first name," argued Chief Yagami. Okay, were they idiots? A girl named Emiko went missing, then the Second Kira played a tape threatening a girl named Emiko. Was this me overreacting or what?

"We can play it, just let me change my name," I said. They looked at me.

"Are you sure Emiko?" Matsuda asked.

"You were arguing with Ryuzaki a minute ago, now you care what I think because I actually spoke up. You should have asked me what I thought from the beginning, because it's my life, but it can't be fixed now, I'm sure," I told him coldly. Everyone was silent. "What?"

"You can stick up for yourself when you want to, and you do a damn good job too. I admire you for that," Ryuzaki said, his eyes trying to lock with mine, but I wouldn't look at him. I only looked at the ground, because if I looked up, they would see me smiling and blushing, but when I heard Chief Yagami clear his throat to say something, my face went emotionless and cold. I looked up.

"We're sorry, Emiko, you're right. D you have a drivers license?" he asked. I got my wallet out of my back pocket and dug through it, and pulled out my license. Matsuda chuckled.

"Shop in the Men's Department much?" Matsuda teased. I bit my lip. Yes. I had bought my wallet in the Men's Department, and my gloves, and my shoes...and my boxers.

"Shut up, Matsuda," someone said from the doorway. We jumped and turned to see Light Yagami smiling at us. Watari had let him in. He held something...Starbucks coffees?

"I got coffee!" Light sang, and set them on the coffee table. He handed us each hot cardboard cups.

"Um, thanks Light," I said.

"No problem! Anything for my old man and his friends," Light smiled and nudged his father. Was he all right?

I hated coffee, but I didn't want to be rude. I took a sip and spit it into the napkin that had been surrounding my cup. Ryuzaki did the same.

"It's so sweet!" I exclaimed. It was like a I just drank pure sugar.

"It's so bitter!" Ryuzaki said. Light bit his lip and laughed.

"Whoops, got your coffees mixed up," he told us, and swapped them. I thanked him again, smiling. I took a sip of what I thought was coffee, but turned out to be cocoa. It wasn't sweet cocoa, but bitter with a sweet tang aftertaste. I loved it!

"Anyway, why did you need my drivers license?" I asked. Chief Yagami nodded and set down his coffee, then ripped my license in two, and threw it away.

"There," he said.

"What in Hell was that?" I exclaimed. "Do you know how hard I worked to get that?"

"Yes, here your go. Your new license," Chief Yagami handed me a small piece of plastic.

"Miharu Matsuo," I repeated my new name and new identity.

"Miharu- beautiful, clear sky. I like that," Ryuzaki said, and smiled to himself.

"Thanks for the approval, God" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Emiko!" called Light. I looked up and hit my head on the low hanging light fixture in the small kitchen. I was making lunch for everyone. There was canned tomato soup and tuna sandwiches, nothing fancy but filling.

"It's Miharu and I'm in the kitchen," I answered. He ran through the kitchen door and stood next to me as I set the food on plates.

"How's it going?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"What's your problem? You're too happy!" I told him bluntly. He looked at me, confused, then smiled. I waited for a response, but he just laughed and then closed his eyes while leaning toward me. I ducked and when his lips didn't meet mine, he took a step forward and tripped over me, kicking me in the gut. I groaned and he fell over, kicking me in the head as well.

"I'm happy 'cause I love you!" He exclaimed, grasping my hand.

"Are you high?" I cried, trying to break free from his death grip.

"I don't think so, but someone did give me some white powder..."

"Ryuzaki! Chief Yagami! Even Matsuda!" I cried. Light laughed and pinned me to the floor, staring into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and held my breath as the others entered the kitchen and pulled him off me.

"Light, what's up?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm so happy! My head is dizzy and my lips are tingly!" Light answered, and then hugged Ryuzaki who looked slightly disgusted.

"Um, Light, this an invasion of my personal space, please back off," Ryuzaki told him.

"I love you Ryuzaki!"

"God damn it," Ryuzaki sighed. He pinched Light's neck and after a moment, he crumpled to the floor. I stood and looked at the sorry excuse for a man in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Emi- Miharu. I don't know what's wrong with Light," Chief Yagami said.

"No problem, I'm fine, it's not like he tried to kiss me or anything," I told him, though I was quite rattled.

"I bet guys have tried to kiss you before, right Miharu?" Ryuzaki commented sarcastically.

"Yeah," I lied.

* * *

_I don't know why I wanted to write one where Light got high, but it might be something up something for a later chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it! I don't really know what happens when you get high lol don't kill me XD_


End file.
